


I Love You and Despise You

by Fallenangel87



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Choking, Hair-pulling, HenPat, Henry isn't doing great, Hickeys, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Marks, Patrick is a psycho, Period-Typical Homophobia, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	I Love You and Despise You

It’s not that Henry is a submissive person, he doesn’t play the role of the sub in any relationship. Ever. Especially not with Patrick. He’s not some sort of fag like Patrick is, he always tops. Hell, it’s rare for him to even touch Patrick. Cuddling is a bit of a different story and it’s still not like he is a bitch, he’s not the little spoon because he’s some sort of bitch; he’s always the little spoon because it’s more comfortable when the person you’re laying with is a goddamn tree. Nonetheless, it’s rare that they cuddle. Nine times out of ten, not because of Patrick’s lack of trying, they don’t cuddle and just as often, Henry doesn’t stick around after he gets off. He has no reason to stay and cuddle like some queer. Though, on the other side of the coin, Patrick adores it. On the off chance they do get to cuddle together, Patrick is like a fucking octopus and just wraps his lanky body around Henry, acting as though Henry would bolt the first chance he got if he was given space to move. 

 

It wasn't that Henry wouldn't run off, he never had, but he certainly did think about it and he wasn't afraid to dash if Patrick made him uncomfortable-even more so than Patrick already did. Patrick was such a creep and Henry wasn't sure why he let the man hang around, maybe it was the fact that he scared everyone. At least that's how Henry rationalized it in his own head when he found himself in bed with Patrick, when he had Patrick's arms around him and his face buried in his neck. Patrick was warm and cuddly enough, he was calm after sex and he was content to just lay there with Henry. Lucky for Henry, Patrick didn't speak as he laid there. for once in the teenager's goddamn life, he was able to keep his mouth shut. There was a lot that Henry learned about Patrick since the first time they started fucking. Like how Patrick liked to have one hand in his hair and the other on his throat or how he took forever in the shower, how he smelled like cigarettes and the forest, or how Patrick liked to be snuggled.

 

Some of it was cute, Henry thought it was adorable when Patrick was riding him and begging him to strangle him like he was one of those cats he liked to play with. It was sad to Henry, if anything, the man laid with him was pathetic. It was an act of pity, Henry assured himself every time he found himself inside of the taller man. Truthfully, Patrick didn't give a damn how Henry rationalized what they did when nobody else was watching them, it mattered that Patrick had coaxed Henry such a long way from the start, as long as Henry thought he had control, Patrick had free play with him. Whenever Henry "took control of a situation" Patrick had to do his best not to laugh, not to let Henry think he didn't have the power between them. Of course, he would always try to behave with Henry, the adorable man just made it so hard. That didn't mean Patrick didn't try his best to try and make Henry jealous, it worked too. Maybe getting too close to Belch or fawning one too many compliments over Vic. It had Henry glaring every time, had him dragging Patrick away as soon as he could. It had him pinning Patrick to the ground and trying his best to make him scream his name. It only egged Henry on when he saw the stupid smirk on Patrick’s face, the one with too many teeth and the kind that settled a bad feeling inside of a person. 

 

The smirk that screamed guilty, the same one that told Henry that Patrick had planned this out, the smirk that had Henry gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and pushing his face down into the floor. Questioning from Belch and Vic the next day would only make Patrick smirk even more, though both would relent when Patrick never told them who it was. If they ever made the connection between the limp Patrick had and the hickeys on Henry’s neck, they never said anything about it. It wasn’t surprising, neither seemed to keen to irritate Henry nowadays; they didn't bother him when he was at his best, but he had been snapping a lot more lately. They all knew it was probably connected to the increase of bruises he was showing up with, so Belch and Vic stayed away from upsetting him as much as they could. Patrick, as always, was a very different story and seemed to be trying to see how far he could manage to push Henry before he finally snapped. Leaving more marks and getting even closer to Vic, even going so far as to leave marks on him. Vic didn't love being caught in between that, but Patrick would simply sit back and enjoy watching the show. This should be an interesting end and Patrick couldn't wait to see his lover snap.


End file.
